


Honey Gold

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Dreams, F/M, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luna had been little her mum had told her that the first dream in a new home would always come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Gold

## Honey Gold

Yellow morning sun flooded the kitchen. Luna stood gazing out the window at the two beehives in the garden and waited for her daisy blossom tea to steep.

This was the very first morning in her very first own house. The tiny cottage had a cosy upstairs bedroom, a bathroom just big enough for the tub, low ceilings, wood everywhere and a fireplace that appeared to be bigger than the living room itself. It was perfect.

When she had been little her mum had told her that the first dream in a new home would always come true. So yesterday evening Luna had prepared a fresh sheet of paper and her favourite quill and gone to sleep with pleasant anticipation.

 _In her dream she stood in the middle of the garden under a starry night sky. Without any warning the brightest star came loose and fell towards her. She caught it easily. It was not bigger than a coin, but heavy, and as golden as honey. As she held the star in the palm of her hand it grew bigger and bigger until it split into one big and two smaller golden drops. Every little beam of starlight they reflected filled Luna with sheer happiness._

This had to be a good omen, even if Luna had yet to figure out what exactly it could mean.

With her morning cup of tea in her hand she stepped out into the garden. The air was cool and the grass comfortably dewy under her bare feet. Luna walked over to the fence to have a look at her neighbour's garden. Over there the grass was waist high, the hedges untrimmed as if the plot was uninhabited. There was a glass house with wildly growing colourful plants inside. Luna looked closer and saw that there was something moving next to it.

A young man fought his way out from under the bushes. His messy hair was as golden as honey. In one hand he was holding a small bilberry bush, in the other an old, battered shovel. He set them aside, huffed, stretched and yawned. He started when he noticed her and nervously scratched the back of his head, but then he smiled. It made his eyes crinkle up in a friendly, almost catlike way.

"Good morning, new neighbour," he said and reached out his soil covered hand, "I'm Rolf Scamander. Pleased to meet you."

~ fin ~


End file.
